Minor Characters
This is a list of characters who have minor roles in The Cat Lady, Downfall 2016, and Lorelai. Bob, a Man with a Van Bob, a Man with a Van is a for-hire providing transport and moving services working around the London area in The Cat Lady, Downfall 2016, and Lorelai. In The Cat Lady, he's only mentioned on a flyer found next to the Helen Road flat building communal mailbox. In Downfall 2016, Joe Davis can examine the flyer, and will comment that he hired Bob for moving at some point. In Lorelai, Bob makes his first appearance, albeit off-screen; parking his van right in front of the mouth of an alleyway - blocking off the exit. VAN-sharedassets21.assets-103.png|The alleyway, with Bob's van blocking off one end of it. Susan's Parents The parents of only-child Susan Ashworth in The Cat Lady. They never appear in-person and are only mentioned during Dr. Xavier Zellman's therapy sessions at the Cedar Lake Hospital in Chapter 2 - "Second First Breath". Unlike some of the other dialogue options during the therapy sessions, the player can choose whichever options they like when Susan's parents are being discussed and Doctor X will never call her out about lying, as - with the exemption of some details - it is left up entirely to the player to determine what Susan's parents were like and how they met their fates. Mr. Davis & Mrs. Davis Mr. Davis & Mrs. Davis are the unnamed parents of Joe Davis and Robbie Davis in Downfall 2016. Not much is known about them except for the fact that the Davis family originally lived in Seattle, Washington until Mr. Davis got a job offer in England, resulting in the Davis family moving into the flat building on Helen Road. After Robbie's death, Mrs. Davis was distraught by the news and committed suicide by slitting her wrist. Her body was later found on the couch by Joe and his father, the former of which "didn't even cry", according to his father. After her death, Mr. Davis, who originally was bitter towards Joe, treated him with outright contempt, blaming everything on him. It's possible that the reason Joe never talks about his childhood after Robbie's death is due to Mr. Davis' contempt resulting in neglect and abuse towards Joe while he still lived with his father. Mr. Davis died years later, likely from old age, and after his death the apartment on Helen Road was inherited by Joe. Soul Candle Victims The soul candle victims are three people who die when Susan Ashworth blows out one of their respective candles in The Cat Lady. The player will witness their deaths after Susan blows out a candle. Their deaths are in chronological order no matter which candle Susan picks, for example the Hangman will always die first. Hangman The Hangman is the first person to die after Susan blows out a candle in Chapter 1 - "House in the Woods". Accurate to his name, he is seen hanging himself in the intro out of grief and guilt, apologizing to someone. Both aforementioned characters are unimportant to the plot and are never referenced again, only serving as a plot device. He was named in the credits. Old Lady The Old Lady is the second person to die after Susan blows out a candle in Chapter 2 - "Second First Breath". She appears to be in a hospital similar to the Cedar Lake Hospital, slowly dying while in bed. Two characters are seen walking outside her hospital room window during her death. She is never referenced again and is not important to the story, only serving as a plot device. Unlike the Hangman, she is never named. Driver The Driver is the third person to die after Susan blows out a candle in Chapter 5 - "Some Flowers Never Bend Towards the Sun". Unlike the Hangman and the Old Lady, not even their gender is known, as they're never seen except for what looks vaguely like a human silhouette in the fogged up car window. They're seen driving a car on a field before managing to flip the car over, severely damaging it to the point of smoking, killing them. They're never named and never referenced again and are not important to the story, only serving as a plot device. Andrew Dr. Andrew is one of the Medical Doctors at Cedar Lake Hospital in The Cat Lady. He is called into Susan's room when she wakes up, ask for her name for confirmation, then introduces himself and informs her of what happened and what's going on. He tells her the nurses will take "everything from here" before leaving. Brady the Ice Cream Man Brady is the man operating the ice cream truck in the intro of Downfall 2016. Due to the perspective of the ice cream truck he is never seen and is only heard. Voices Inside the Coffins The Voices Inside the Coffins are a set of corpses in Downfall 2016. In unknown states of decay, they are supposedly buried along with Joe in nearby coffins. Mr. B Mr. B is the unseen owner and director of Pinecroft Residential Home in Lorelai. Nothing is known about him other than he simply owns Pinecroft, leaving Zoe to run it most of the time. He is the one who interviews most of Pinecroft's future employees, including Lorelai. He gets in a car crash during Chapter 2 - "New Girl", leaving Zoe to run things during that day, although makes an appearance at the end of the chapter - while Lorelai is relaxing in the lounge room - talking to Zoe in the other room or on the phone, still leaving his appearance and voice unknown. Nisha Nisha is a Care Assistant at Pinecroft Residential Home in Lorelai. Not much is known about her other than she's an Indian immigrant, and prefers to only drink water. George George is Marjory's deceased husband in Lorelai. They never fought and were married for 50 years until George's death while Marjory was in her 70s, leaving her heartbroken. Marjory would be reunited with George ten years later when she died at age 85. George the Roommate George is Zack's unseen roommate in Lorelai. He's only alluded to while Lorelai is in Zack's flat, and is never mentioned again afterwards. Dinner Guests The Dinner Guests are a group of human corpses wearing animal masks n Downfall 2016. They appear in the dining room when Joe confronts The Manageress and disappear afterwards. Related Achievements Trivia * Hangman is voiced by Dave Masterson and Dr. Andrew Sinclair is voiced by Alex Sinclair in The Cat Lady. Mr. Davis is voiced by River Kanoff, and Brady is voiced by Alan Humphries in Downfall 2016. * In the original Downfall, Mrs. Davis' first name is mentioned as Mary by Mr. Davis. In the remake, however, no name is dropped at all for either of them. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Cat Lady Category:Characters in Downfall Category:Characters in Lorelai Category:Male Category:Female